Rita Mordio vs. Lana
Rita Mordio vs. Lana 'is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Rita Mordio from Tales of Vesperia and Lana from Hyrule Warriors. Description ''Tales of Vesperia vs. Hyrule Warriors! Will Aspio's finest be repelled by the barriers, or will the White Sorceress witness an Ancient Catastrophe? Interlude Wiz: There's something about magic that isolates people from the rest of society. '''Boomstick: You'd think the power to blow shit up with your mind would make you really popular with the crowd. Wiz: Well, magic isn't always based in the mind, Boomstick. Today's combatants harness the power of words to-- Boomstick: Y-A-W-N. Wiz: ....Spellbooks, Boomstick. Anyway, we're talking about famous researcher Rita Mordio... Boomstick: And the Guardian of Time's less-sexy counterpart, Lana. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Rita Mordio (Cue 'Mages of the Shadow's Depths') Wiz: The world of Terca Lumireis is overrun by monsters - monsters that, if left unchecked, could lead to the end of civilization. Due to the instability of the 'air' coursing through the atmosphere, monsters can grow to unholy sizes, and even mutate due to overexposure. Boomstick: What these guys need is their own Beacon Academy, am I right? Wiz: Well, in a way, Terca Lumireis does have their own set of huntsmen. But in order to protect their largest cities and settlements, a new type of technology was created that would separate a certain substance - known as 'aer' - from the 'air'. Boomstick: Uh......wait, repeat that? You lost me. Aer? Air? What's the difference? Wiz: Nobody quite knows what 'aer' is, but it is known that it can be dangerous to humans in high quantities, and causes the mutation of monsters. What the civilization of Geraios did thousands of years ago was invent a sort of 'air' purifier - something that takes the harmful 'aer' out of the regular 'air' and uses it to perform helpful tasks. Boomstick: I........what? Wiz: 'A-E-R' gets sucked up. 'A-I-R' is left alone. Boomstick: Oooooooh. That's a stupid name, then. Go on. Wiz: (sigh) Anyway, Geraios created special machines called 'blastia'. There are several different kind of blastia - some are made to purify water, some are worn in bracelets and necklaces, but the most important kind of blastia is known as the 'barrier blastia', which does exactly what you'd expect. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, it created barriers, saved the towns, blah blah. You know what ''I ''want to hear about? The blastia you can wear. Talk about those. Wiz: We'll get there, just wait. Anyway - with the creation of blastia, Terca Lumireis was able to thrive without the fear of a monster attack. A guild system was established in the city of Dahngrest - guilds that handle everything from trade to hunting monsters. Boomstick: Yes! Let's talk about those guys! Wiz: Boomstick! Ahem, now, with a technology as vital to the world as blastia is, there needed to be people who could specialize in the maintenance of these objects. And for that, Aspio was founded. Boomstick: Aspio's just like a middle school locker - full of nerds. Wiz: Sponsored by the empire, Aspio is an underground city that houses hundreds of blastia scholars for the sole purpose of learning more about the objects and finding new ways to use them. While the city itself is held in high regard for that, not all of these scholars are held in high regard. Boomstick: Like Aspio's crazy cat lady, and ONE of today's combatants, Rita Mordio! Wiz: While not actually a cat lady, Rita might as well be. She lives alone, having been orphaned at a young age, far from the rest of the city, in a house that can only be accessed by bridge. Boomstick: Instead of being a cat lady, Rita's got a disturbing obsession with blastia. Even for some nerd that lives in a nerd city - people think she's nuts. And seeing where she lives, I don't blame them. Wiz: What they don't know is that Rita has devoted her entire life - all fifteen years of it - to studying blastia, and as a result, she doesn't get out much. The trade-off is that she's one of the most intelligent people in Aspio despite her age. Boomstick: NERD! Wiz: Don't be so quick to judge, though! Rita's got a nasty temper - and unlike most of Aspio's residents, she has the skill to back it up. Rita is a talented mage, and owns one of the rare Sorcerer's Rings to prove it. (Cue 'Fury Sparks') Boomstick: Rita's a teenage girl who can control fireballs - she's my worst nightmare. Wiz: Despite being a mage, Rita is able to use several types of weapons - her primary weapons are scrolls, secondaries are whips, and her sub-weapons are books. Boomstick: Uh.....a fifteen year old with a whip? Wiz, I'm....not really comfortable with--''' Wiz: For the sake of fairness, Rita will be able to use all three in today's Death Battle in order to match her opponent. Now, it's important to note that Rita's weapons do allow her some advantages in battle due to the RPG-style of game she's from. '''Boomstick: The scroll she's been equipped with is the 'Psychedelica' - chosen for one reason: she can blow the ''shit ''out of people with it. Wiz: Well......yeah. Psychedelica allows Rita to NOT ONLY utilize her base magic attacks - using her innate magical powers and the blastia on her choker to control several elements - but also use them all at once. Boomstick: See, Rita's special 'finisher' lets her physically manifest every element before using them to violently explode her enemies. It's pretty damn cool, know what I'm saying? Wiz: Compared to 'Ancient Catastrophe', Rita's second mystic arte is a bit underwhelming, but it's a series staple. Known as 'indignation', Rita can summon a large bolt of lightning that creates an electric area of effect - practically frying anyone who stands in it's way. Boomstick: It's pretty......electrifying. Wiz: But if a fight gets physical, Rita can't rely on her scrolls for much help. That's where the whips come in - for the sake of this battle, Rita will be given her starter equipment - the chain. Boomstick: Just a chain? Wiz: Yes. It gives her a bit more physical power than a 4'11" girl normally has, and also allows her recover against getting knocked back. Or, at best, it could allow her to avoid getting knocked down altogether. Boomstick: She's only 4'11? I could probably pick her up with just my pinky! No wonder she decided to become a mage. Wiz: Rita's final weapon, of course, is a book. For this battle we've chosen Rita's default equipment, Burning Blood. Boomstick: Can't imagine what ''that ''does. Wiz: Burning Blood is obviously a fire-type spellbook, and it boosts Rita's speed by several points. Combined with her innate abilities - including quick-casting - Rita could prove to be a challenging opponent unless someone who can match her speed and skill steps up. Boomstick: You mentioned that Sorceror's Ring before too Wiz - I'll talk about it. It fires a ball of 'A-E-R', which is dense enough to disorient or knock down anyone who gets in it's way. It's a cheap move in a fight like this, but she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to care. Wiz: Among Rita's feats are her blastia knowledge - coupled with her bodhi blastia, it makes her spells a lot stronger- Boomstick: What? Body blastia? Wiz: Bodhi. 'B-O-D-H-I'. Those are the blastia that can be worn or put into weapons. Boomstick: (....these names are stupid....) Wiz: AHEM. Her skill with blastia has given her access, as said earlier, to the Sorceror's Ring. Rita has also been shown to be strong enough to complete the Coliseum's Tournament - which features up to a 200-man tournament. Consecutively, without breaks. Boomstick: And for a mage, that's almost impressive. Wiz: Similarly, Rita was one of the key players when the world of Terca Lumireis was threatened by the Adephagos - a monster that threatened to swallow the world whole. She helped formulate the plans and weapons to stop it, formulated an entirely new type of magic, and was present during the final confrontation. Boomstick: Wait, wait-- you never said ANYTHING about the planet-eating monster before. I want to hear more about that. Wiz: Later, Boomstick! Now, Rita's flaws are personal, meaning that a one-on-one battle could ''be difficult given her personality. '''Boomstick: Well, yeah -- she's a teenage girl. All hormonal and stuff, crying, maybe-' Wiz: No! No, ugh, no. Rita's obsession with blastia causes her to become extremely violent if one is tampered with. Hell, her temper is so bad, she'll become violent if you drop your hat wrong in front of her. She has a quick tongue too - which isn't good for her opponents, considering she's a spell caster. Boomstick: Since Rita's been living as an outcast her entire life, her social skills aren't exactly the best. I don't know HOW you would get along with a girl like this anyway. Wiz: But considering this is a one-on-one match, this could ''work in her favor. ''Rita: I'm not ashamed of who I was either. I am the person I am now precisely because of who I was. We don't just change. We continue on from that point. Lana (Cue 'Guilty Feeling') Wiz: For many years, through timelines and alternate universes, the kingdom of Hyrule was terrorized by the Demon King Ganondorf. Boomstick: Also sometimes he's just Ganon - and sometimes, he's a blue pig monster. Wiz: It's a constant in every scenario - Ganondorf rises, and at the same time, a boy in green rises to meet him. The boy in green is fated to defeat him - because of this, he is known as the Hero of Time. Boomstick: You'd think the hero would eventually spring for something that isn't a dress, but... Wiz: In each of these universes, after Ganondorf was defeated, his soul would be ripped into four pieces - three would be interspersed among the universes far from each other, and one would be trapped by the hero's Master Sword. This would prevent him from ever reforming. Boomstick: Blah, blah, anyway. Someone was supposed to be making sure the pig monster didn't come back, but she was.......hehe.......she was busy. Wiz: ....Boomstick, you're drooling. Boomstick: Huh? Hehe, oooh, yeah sorry I just remembered......hehe.... Wiz: As Boomstick said - a powerful sorceress took control in overseeing the all the different universes Ganondorf was thrown into. At the same time, she was tasked with keeping an eye on the triforce - a mystical object that gives nearly God-like powers to whoever holds it. Boomstick: Hehe......hehehe..... Wiz: .....Boomstick. Come on. Boomstick: What? Wiz: .....(sigh) Nevermind. Anyway, the sorceress known as Cia had but one weakness - she had fallen in love with the Hero of Time. Though they had never met, she'd been following his adventures. Ganondorf's soul sensed this weakness and exploited it. Boomstick: (clearing throat) He.....''penetrated ''her soul...... Wiz: And split her into two different people - Cia, who represented her dark, jealous side-- Boomstick: And her ''sexy ''side. Wiz: ....And Lana, who represented the purity and goodness in her heart. Cia proceeded to open the Gate of Souls - one that caused a rift between all different universes and dimensions, intending to resurrect Ganondorf herself. Boomstick: And while Cia was off on her power trip, her lamer half escaped to the Woods and made a name for herself. The Sorceress of the Woods. Wiz: In reality, she was planning a rebellion against Cia. Luckily for her - this dimension's Hero of Time stepped up to the plate. With the entire Hyrulean Army at his side. They initially only came to help because they thought she was their absent Princess-- Boomstick: Huh, I wouldn't mind ''Cia ''being ''my ''princess. Wiz: --BUT, eventually, thanks to Lana's abilities as the former Guardian of Time, they were able to amass an army that spanned across dimensions, eventually allowing them to defeat Cia, and eventually Ganondorf, once and for all. (Cue 'In the Greenwood') Boomstick: Like we said before, both of the combatants today are given their three main weapons. Lana isn't the exception this time. Wiz: Right - Lana will be given access to each of her three weapons. Her primary weapon - Tomes, her secondary weapon - Spears, and her final weapon, the Summoning Gate. Boomstick: Even though Lana's a mage, she doesn't have time to say any fancy magic words to cast. She just has to wave her book around a few times to make the magic happen. Wiz: Though it's a lightning-type weapon, Lana doesn't specialize in simple strikes like a normal page. In fact, she specializes in barrier magic. Boomstick: That's right - barrier magic. She's not gonna outright fry you - she's gonna push you away. Just like my ex-wife. Wiz: Of course, she could ''create lightning, but she she's famous for her barriers. She can use them to push foes away, as projectiles, and to move acrobatically across the field and out of enemy range. '''Boomstick: Her book can also give you some deep paper cuts by using the pages themselves as projectiles. ' Wiz: Next, let's talk about the spear. Lana's spear is made from a deku tree - meaning it has some transformation qualities aside from just being a spear. Boomstick: Other than skewering people like slabs of beef, the spear can turn into a shield AND a type of parachute that lets her float away for a while. Also, a slingshot - the closest thing to a gun Hyrule can offer. Wiz: The spear is a water-type weapon - and Lana can use it to perform some magic too. Including the creation of glaciers, waves of water, and the summoning of a small forest to trap and destroy foes. Boomstick: Lana's best weapon overall though is the Summoning Gate! She can summon all sorts of things - giant fire-breating dinosaurs, dragons, ''a colossal chicken!'' Wiz: Correct. Lana's final weapon is the Summoning Gate that works similarly to a pair of chakrams - though controlled remotely. It can be taken apart and used to physically attack surrounding enemies, while also having the capability to summon things, as suggested. Boomstick: A COLOSSAL CHICKEN! Wiz: Now, there are rules for the Summoning Gate. Summons exist for a temporary period of time before disappearing, and Lana can't control them once they leave gate, meaning what they do is up to how they happen to feel at the time of summoning. Boomstick: The chicken is one of the exceptions because it's one of her 'specials'. Wiz: This is true. Lana's 'familiars' include Dodongos, which are fire-breathing lizards, Gohmas, similar to large scorpions, Manhandlas, large plant creatures, and Argoroks, dragons. Boomstick: But if I had the choice, I'd choose the chicken every time. Wiz: Other than summoning creatures, the gates can be used in a variety of ways. They can create a stasis for her to trap enemies in, be dispersed and allow Lana to travel small distances, and due to it's alignment, summon various types of fire attacks. Boomstick: Remember how I said the slingshot was the closest thing to a gun this universe has? I was wrong. If Lana uses the gates correctly and puts her fingers in a gun shape, she can shoot small, concentrated bullets of fire at enemies. She can even blow people up! Wiz: In the same vein, Lana can also split the gate into four pieces and summon huge columns of fire, guaranteed to whip any enemy into shape. Boomstick: With all of these powers at her disposal, Lana has been able to ''decimate ''entire armies with the help of her friends. Wiz: Lana's greatest fault lies in her reliance on others - by herself, she couldn't have possibly defeated the likes of Cia and Ganondorf. No matter how powerful she is. Boomstick: But she's not going up against Cia or Ganondorf - she's up against an angry teenager. Wiz: That's a fair point. She does have the capabilities to reach them, however, and that will make her a dangerous opponent in the battle to come. Lana: Something took hold of Cia and forced the light from her heart. I'm that light. I'm what was driven out of her. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Battle Aspio, Ilycia - 5:45am (Cue 'Mysterious') It was fairly frequent - the sudden appearances of portals, likely due to Cia's influence on the Gate of Souls. The portals were built to transport people, monsters, even entire worlds ''into a place of the wielder's choice. When these portals appeared, Lana and the army of Hyrule were quick to follow and eager to close it. This, however, was the first time ''Lana ''was it's target. A portal had sprouted dangerously close to the army's camp for the night - but it appeared to be benign. As the former wielder of the Gate of Souls, Lana took it upon herself to investigate. That was a mistake. Upon coming too close to the portal, Lana was immediately pulled in before she could react - not that she could do anything about it regardless, seeing as she no longer controlled the Gate of Souls. The transfer was instantaneous - one moment, Lana was on the brink of Hyrule Field, the sun having just breached the sky. And the next, she found herself tossed haphazardly into a collection of......''something. Clay pots, almost, but molded into various shapes - chess pieces, even. Not that it mattered, as upon being ejected from the portal, Lana smashed right into them, breaking them all. As the white sorceress rolled over to find the portal once again, she merely caught a glimpse of it disappearing, leaving her alone in this new area. She stood up shakily, dusting bits of pottery from her clothes and hair and readjusting her hairpiece. It appeared to be a building of some kind - a tall one, as when she looked up she noticed at least two more floors beneath the spire of the area. The building itself seemed to be one room, floor only separated by a tall ladder that reached the top floor, with the entirety of the cylindrical area built around a green crystal that reached toward the ceiling. Nearby, bookcases had been built into the walls alongside a large chalkboard adorned with strange charts and drawings. Lana was naturally curious. Though she had at one time been the Guardian of Time, she'd never really had the chance to step into one of the timelines she ruled over to look around and immerse herself. With Cia's betrayal, her only chance had been with the Hyrule army, and now...... Well, she couldn't even recall seeing this place from her former home. Perhaps she could find information in the strange library. She looked around quietly before crossing the wooden floor toward the chalkboard. A stack of books that reached her chest was on the ground in front of it. The sorceress took another quick look around, listening for anything or any''one'', before flipping the book open. Just to take a peek at the first page, nothing more-- BZZT. Before she could even complete the first sentence, a jolt flowed through Lana's lower back, spreading through her entire body. Every muscle and bone locked, the book falling from her grasp and closing with a slam when it hit the floor, sending dust into the air. "And just what the hell ''do you think YOU'RE doing?" '(Cue 'The Young Sorceress' Foul Mood')' Her entire body was numb, but Lana could see her assailant out of the corner of her eye. Somebody who looked much younger than her - a teenager, with messy brown hair and a long white robe. The girl had her arm extended - exposing a long black sleeve, gloves, and more importantly - a gold ring with a red stone in the center. Her other arm held her wrist securely, steadily. "How did you even get in here anyway? Trying to steal something from me? Who do you work for?" The numbness was starting to subside. Lana's fingertips began to relax - she flexed them instinctively as the rest of her body came back to its senses. "Hmph, it figures. Nobody wants to be caught collaborating with Mordio - or, even worse, Mordio has a ''breakthrough! Do you even know what those things you broke were? The future of blastia technology!" "Bl.....as.....tia?" Lana forced herself to speak as her body began to completely relax. "I'm--I don't......even know what a blastia is. Could you tell me where we are?" "Where we are? WHERE WE ARE?" 'Mordio''s voice only rose, her face turning a heated red. "Don't play games with me - I may be young, but I'm not stupid!" "I don't know where--" "I live far away from the rest of the city for a reason, so chumps like you will leave me alone!" With one sqift movement, Mordio removed her white cloak, letting it float into a nearby stack of books. It revealed her true outfit - specifically a red tunic tied together using a long black sash. Another movement and the sash had been removed and whipped around her head, twirling high above her head in a corkscrew. "H-hey, wait a second, I can explain--" Lana held her hands up in a gesture of good faith, but that only appeared to anger Mordio more. "I'm tired of talking!" FIGHT! (Cue 'Beyond the Devastating Aer') "Spread thy alluring snare and deliver my enemies unto me! Tractor Beam!" Lana fumbled for her own tome as the girl across from her began speaking, whipping the scroll around her body, leaving trails of light where the scroll had passed. Concentrated around her own feet, Lana noted the light breaching the cracks in the wood. As the chant completed, she felt herself grow lighter, as though she were being lifted away from the ground. "Guh--!" She was jerked upward suddenly, nearly disrupting her casting. A barrier appeared beneath her feet, allowing her to collapse atop it - though Mordio's spell sent it moving skyward still. The barrier would be jerked up every few second - shaking under whatever force was involved in the beam, but not touching the white witch. Lana combatted simply - her book opened of it's own volition, the pages tearing free in a tidal wave of paper. The opposing mage was caught off guard by the wave - or, perhaps, the possible misuse of the magic book, and could only shout as hundreds of pages sliced across her, leaving miniature lacerations in her thick clothing and on her face. A few hundred paper cuts - though few actually drew blood. Mordio was not finished, however, Lana jumped down from her platform as the tractor spell wore off, fully prepared to attack if necessary, but intending to be diplomatic first and foremost. She wasn't surprised when the teenager shot back to her feet with a chant. "O flickering blaze, burn... Fire Ball!" A small ball of fire bridged the gap - small, as to cause minimal damage to her own home. Lana merely waved her book open, summoning a barrier that first absorbed the fire ball - and then slammed back toward Mordio with force, pinning her against the wall. (Cue 'Eclipse of the World (Focus Magic)') Her hand still outstretched, holding the barrier, Lana walked toward the researcher carefully, book floating open beside her. With her free hand she removed her spear from her back, giving it a harmless twirl before aiming at at the teenager's feet, summing a small block of ice to freeze her to the ground. "Someone this hostile........you must be under Cia's influence. I can help you." "I'll help you too! O sharpened rage, run through that which blocks the future-- hrk--!" Though the barrier tightened against her briefly, she'd already performed the cast. Beneath Lana's feet, a sharp range of rocks burst through the floor of the house. Lana had been quick to summon a barrier - but that had been a mistake. It prevented her from being impaled, but instead sent her flying high toward the ceiling. She twisted in mid air, using her arms to brace against the barrier and her legs against the ceiling, using the momentum to jump down toward the caster. She'd dropped her spear in the sudden attack, but the book remained at her side, steadfast. She waved her hand and the book opened toward the ground, unleashing a strike of lightning at the caster. Rita, still breaking her legs free of the ice, was caught immediately - the volts coursing through her body to the point where she fell to her knees. "I thought you just wanted to talk!" She barked toward the blue-haired sorceress, hugging her arms to her body. "I can help you! You need to--" "Screw your help! Ready, splash!" Her whip suddenly shot forward - a wave of water extending from the edge, directly toward the sorceress. She summoned a barrier to block the first whip of waer, the second, the third-- the fourth caught her off guard, however. She'd been busy behind the barrier - too busy to notice the mage had gotten much closer. "O blade of noble light, overpower even indestructible evil! Blade Roll!" (Cue 'Burning Fighting Spirit') Something purple flashed in Lana's vision - suddenly, the barrier broke as a blade of pure light cut through it cleanly. At such close range, she couldn't summon a barrier fast enough - the blade returned, connecting with her bare stomach, leaving a gash along the flesh. She was propelled backward into the glacier-like formation in the middle of the house, smashing into it hard enough to make it crack. Mordio was quick to break through the dust, this time wielding a long chain. She whipped it forward, securing it around the sorceress' ankle and tugging - hard. Lana was freed from the stone and being pulled close toward the younger mage - but to her surprise, the blue-haired girl smiled. Despite the speed she was being pulled at, Lana raised her arms high, summoning a large ball of lightning. "Watch out!" She slammed the ball down toward the brunette mage, simultaneously using a rotating barrier to cut the chain. The ball of lightning connected with the remains of the chain, flowing down into the mage's hand first, then the rest of her body. She shrieked in agony and to her knees, despite the remaining jolts running down her body, clenching her hand. "My ring.......you melted my ring........I'll make you pay for that!" Lana landed on the ground, flashing her a wink and a 'V' over her eye, before summoning two spinning rings. "But first, my grand finale!" (Cue 'Heart of the End') The rings spun in a perfect circle, just across from the mage, still experiencing aftershocks and lamenting the loss of her ring. Lana made a gun with her fingers, pointing through the gate with a smile, sending three small fireballs toward the mage. The first missed - instead slamming into the bookshelf behind her, igniting the dust and discard papers. The second slammed into one of the wooden walls, and the third landed just short of its mark, instead exploding just in front of the young mage, sending her flying backward into her burning bookshelves and through the wall to the outside. One more motion of her hands and the gates spun faster, creating a portal - one that summoned an entire argorok. It flew forward blindly, crashing through the rest of the wall with a roar. Lana followed once the roaring had stopped, primarily so she could escape the house that was quickly being consumed with fire. She nearly plummeted to her death of course - the house was built in the side of a cliff, with a steep drop just next to it. She unconsciously summoned a barrier and stared down into the chasm, curious as to the whereabouts of the mage. She could always search later, she supposed. She used her spear to summon waves of water, gently pumping it into the girl's home. Once her situation got sorted out, Lana figured, they could continue on their quest to defeat Cia and help her restore the library. She had been quite interested in-- "I am SO gonna make you hurt!" (Cue 'Tenacity') Lana turned at the sound of that familiar voice - Rita Mordio had survived the encounter with the argorok somehow - and she was mad. Lana was almost too startled to react - she'd checked the chasm, but......? Energy swirled around Rita's body - her clothes were cut, singed, her goggles had been cracked, but she looked stronger than ever. Rita began to swing her sash around wildly - perhaps for the last time. "Blah blah blah! Tidal Wave!" Lana summoned a series of five barriers - one to encase each side of her as torrents of water assailed her - overflowing down the side of the cliff and putting out the fire that had begun to leak from the girl's house. "Now, here's MY final move! I'' stand in the place bathed in heavenly light, thou art where the gate to the Underworld opens, come forth, divine lightning! This is the end! Indignation!" Lana immediately forced the barriers to spread out at once - all directed toward Rita. But it was too late - the spell had been cast. Her body surrounded by a ring of white light and the remaining waterfall left by Rita's previous attacks, the giant bolt of lightning that pierced the air was conducted almost too easily. It electrified the entire area - but more importantly, it was centered on the blue haired girl. The barriers immediately dissipated as their summoner was struck by the bolt. Rita, still coming down from her Over Limit high, staggered forward before falling to her knees in front of her house. She could already hear the commotion her fellow mages were making - wondering what all the noise was from. She sighed, just once. Not from pain. Annoyance. '''KO!' Results (Cue 'Victory Cry') Boomstick: WOAH! Now THAT was a close one. Wiz: It really looked like Lana had it in the beginning. I definitely wasn't expecting that kind of comeback from Rita. Boomstick: It's because of that Over Limit ability! Rita's main weakness in comparison to Lana was that she had a set amount of mana - the Over Limit ability completely negates that for a short period of time, AND lets her use one of those special moves. Wiz: That is true. While Lana also has the ability to access all of her 'super moves', it's also important to remember that Lana is used to crowd-clearing fights against mook-leveled enemies. So while she could use those moves to push Rita around, they weren't causing too much damage altogether. Boomstick: Rita's got spells more suited for 1v.1, and has the added benefit of being able to work both alone and on a team if she needs to. Lana's used to working as a team to take down bigger enemies - Rita's gone up against much bigger, much badder guys, plus 200 of their Colosseum friends. All by herself. Wiz: While both ladies were well-trained and skilled sorceresses, Rita's abilities in 1v1 and solo battles ended up boosting her to the win. Boomstick: A death like that looks like it really hertz! Wiz: The winner is Rita Mordio! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Presenje Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Tales of Vesperia vs Hyrule Warriors themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015